Impasse
by Babylon's Queen
Summary: Orihime confronts Ichigo once their relationship reaches an impasse. Short. One Shot.


Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach not me

 _Note: Some good songs to listen to while reading this:_

 _Hold Back the River - James Bay_

 _Hold Onto Me - Mayday Parade_

 _That's All I Have to Say - The Last Unicorn Soundtrack_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Orihime pierced her lips as she held her Shun Shun Rika shield over Ichigo's punctured side. As far as wounds went, this one was not nearly as bad as they had been in the past. Ichigo's father, having already known of Orihime's abilities, had left the two alone in one of the back rooms of his clinic so that she could heal the Strawberry. Still, Orihime couldn't help but feel the tears start to flood her eyes as she stared at Ichigo's battered body. They were both eighteen now, both of them had been accepted into the same University. Both of them were studying in the medical field and growing up; yet none of it ever seemed to end. Whether it was a Hollow King, or some ancient evil forced, Ichigo was always Soul Society number one hero and savior, regardless of his own personal life or needs.

Orihime knew that soon, Ichigo's life would reach an impasse and he would have to choose where he wanted to spend his future: here in the World of the Living or in Soul Society. She knew for a fact that he had yet to decide if he would actually attend the University with her or not.

"Hey," Ichigo called softly. Orihime blinked when she felt his gentle fingers grasp her chin and redirect her gaze to him. His eyes brown eyes were warm and full of concern. Blushing, Orihime shook her head slightly and tried to smile.

"I'm fine, Kurosaki-san," she told him, trying to push down the false hope that he had finally noticed her. Despite all their adventures, and the fact that Chad and Tatsuki and their other classmates were either studying abroad or back in Soul Society, Ichigo still treated her mostly as a protected but distant friend.

"No, it's not fine. You're crying, and why are you still calling me 'Kurosaki-kun'? I thought I told you to call me Ichigo," he told her with a smile. Orihime felt the blush on her face grown into a blazing sun. The way Ichigo was looking at her, the way he smiled... it was new. Orihime tried to take a step back only for him to gently grasp her wrist and give a small tug.

Orihime 'eeped' even as she found herself being tugged into Ichigo's lap. It was completely insitictive to bring her hand up and brace herself against his shoulder but the position felt entirely intimate. Orihime reflexively hid her face in Ichigo's shoulder.

"Will you tell me why you're crying?" he asked patiently.

"Why are you doing this?" Orihime asked him after a moment, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Blinking, she sucked in a breath when she realized that Ichigo was stroking her cinnamon colored hair.

"Why am I doing what?" he asked her softly. Orihime couldn't help it when the tears began anew.

"Stop. Please. I don't understand," she told him and the miserable note in her tone finally forced herself to pull away from him. Still, Ichigo wouldn't let her leave the confines of her lap.

"I won't let you go until you tell me-"

"Why are you so far away?" she interrupted. Ichigo frowned and stared at her puzzled.

"I'm right here," he finally stated. Orihime could tell that he didn't understand. She looked helplessly around the little, white room with it's sterile instruments on the plain counter and the medical bed Ichigo was lying in.

"No - I mean why are you so far away?" she gestured to his battered Soul Reaper robes and the discarded Zanpakuto propped up against the wall.

"Orihime I'm right here," Ichigo enunciated slowly to her. Orihime shook her head again, her tears continuing to fall even as she closed her eyes. She opened them a moment later when she felt Ichigo place a careful hand lightly on her chest, right over her heart. It skeeped a beat from his attention and she couldn't help but suck in a surprised breath. When she finally had the nerve to catch Ichigo's gaze, she was surprised to see the determination in his eyes or the faint blush on his cheeks.

"I've always been right here," he told her softly. His words were so wonderful, everything that Orihime ever wanted - no needed - to hear. Still... she thought of Soul Society and his Zanpakuto again.

"For how long?" Orihime asked, fearing the answer even as she hoped. She was hyper aware of the distance closing between them.

"As long as you'll have me," Ichigo vowed and then his lips were tentively pressing against her own.

Their moment was interrupted when the clinic door slammed open and Isshin came bursting in and gushed,

"I JUST HEARD THE GOOD NEWS! WHEN IS THE WEDDING?"

"Are you kidding me?! Don't tell me you were eavesdropping!" the Starwberry demanded.

So much blood rushed to Orihime's face that she nearly fainted then and there in Ichigo's arms.


End file.
